Everyday, everytime
by Bulecelup
Summary: Tony memberi hari libur kepada Pepper, sekretarisnya tercinta. dia menyuruhnya untuk bersantai di sebuah Spa mewah. Tapi seperti biasanya; Tony Stark tak mampu hidup lebih dari 5 menit tanpa sekretarisnya.


**Title: **Everyday, everytime.

**Pair: **Tony Stark/Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Tony memberi hari libur kepada Pepper, sekretarisnya tercinta. dia menyuruhnya untuk bersantai di sebuah Spa mewah. Tapi seperti biasanya; Tony Stark tak mampu hidup lebih dari 5 menit tanpa sekretarisnya.

**Disclaimer: **Iron Man bukan punya saya. Punya nya opa Stan Lee. *_sobs_* saya cuman iseng maen ama franchise nya TTwTT;

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Virginia "_Pepper_" Potts tak menyangka kalau dia berada di tempat ini.

Sebuah Spa kecantikan yang dipilihkan oleh Tony Stark, Boss-nya yang seorang CEO dari Stark Industries, pembuat Senjata terkemuka di Dunia. Dan juga seorang pahlawan, yang biasa di panggil Iron Man.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Tony memberikannya sebuah tiket reservasi di Spa ini. Yang artinya adalah hari libur bagi Pepper. Tony baru saja meliburkannya sebagai _Personal Assistant_ nya.

Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin di lakukan oleh Tony Stark. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Pepper! Karena Pepper lah yang mengurus segala keperluannya, mulai dari urusan kantor sampai persediaan makanan di rumahnya!

Tony bahkan sama sekali tak mengingat nomor simpanan banknya. Kalau tidak ada Pepper yang menghafal nomor miliknya, mungkin Tony tak akan bisa mengambil maupun mengeluarkan uang miliknya yang tak berseri untuk membuat baju tempur baja yang telah membuatnya terkenal seperti sekarang.

Sebenarnya rada berat bagi Pepper untuk pergi bersenang-senang dan meninggalkan Tony tanpa seorang asisten. (_Asisten yang hidup dan bergerak. Sorry, Jarvis._) tapi dia tak dapat menolak '_tugas_' yang di berikan oleh Tony untuk pergi sementara dari pekerjaannya... ah, dilemma deh rasanya.

"Hhh...." gadis berambut merah itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Lalu menghembuskanya dengan cepat. "Yah... mungkin bersantai sedikit tak ada salahnya, lagipula Tony sendiri yang menyuruhku...." dia mencoba untuk berfikir optimis.

Berpikir optimis? Wajar saja. karena setiap kali Tony menyuruhnya untuk mengambil hari libur, dia pasti akan terus menganggunya dengan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh.

Seperti pada saat Tony menyuruhnya untuk berlibur ke Pantai Bahamas. Saat mau sampai ke tempat tujuan, Tony meneleponnya. menyuruhnya untuk kembali karena dia tak bisa memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk sebuah acara pesta.

Dan lain-lain. Pepper sama sekali tak bisa berlibur dengan tenang karena Tony selalu membutuhkan perhatian darinya! _Geez! _

"Ah! Nona Potts!"

Saat Pepper melangkah masuk kedalam lobby Spa mewah tersebut, dia langsung di sambut oleh seorang wanita setengah baya yang memakai seragam pegawai berwarna hitam.

"Iya??" Pepper yang ada malah terperanga. Tangannya langsung di tarik oleh wanita itu tanpa basa-basi. Entah wanita itu mau membawanya pergi kemana.

"Selamat datang ke Spa kami, nona Potts. Tuan Stark telah memesan _treatment _khusus bagimu!" Wanita itu ngerocos ngomong, bagaikan seorang salesman yang sedang mencerca pelanggannya.

Pepper hanya angguk-angguk tanda mengerti, berharap wanita ini berhenti berbicara dan menarik tangannya, karena dia mulai menyakitinya!

Wanita itu mendorongnya masuk kedalam ruang ganti pakaian, Pepper jadi mikir sendiri, ini tuh Spa atau Penjara sih? Wanita yang kayaknya manajer Spa ini lagaknya kayak sipir penjara. Mungkin bekas sipir kali ya...

"Silahkan ganti pakaianmu disini, ruangan untuk _treatment_ mu akan segera di siapkan!" kata wanita itu sebelum dia menutup pintu ruangan. Pepper bersyukur dalam hati karena wanita itu akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian!

Saat Pepper mau mengambil baju _kimono_ khusus untuk _treatment _yang telah tersedia di sebuah gantungan di dekat loker-loker kayu, dia mendengar _Blackberry_nya berbunyi.

Ada yang meneleponnya. dan Pepper sudah mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya hanya dari _ringtone _yang ia setting khusus untuk penelepon itu.

Lagu '_Shoot to Thrill_'dari AC/DC menggema dari dalam tas _Burberry _milik Pepper.

Pepper menerima telepon itu dengan sebuah seringai ngejek di bibirnya. Tuh kan... apa yang dia duga terjadi, Tony Stark meneleponnya. membuktikan kalau dia memang tak bisa hidup tanpa _Personal Assistant_ nya yang cantik ini.

"Tony...."

"Hey-ya, _Potts_. Biar ku tebak, pasti kau sedang _pedicure-manicure_, kan? Atau sedang melakukan pijat?"

"Tony. Aku baru saja sampai. Aku belum melakukan apapun."

"Oh, begitu rupanya...."

Pepper memutar kedua matanya, "Jadi...kenapa meneleponku, Tony? Apakah ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak ada yang terjadi!" Tony terdengar ngeles. Pria kaya raya tapi sedikit autis ini tentu saja berbohong. Dan Pepper mengetahuinya.

"....Mungkin maksudmu, MEMANG ada yang telah terjadi, Tony."

".........."

Hening.

Hening.

"Aku...aku tak bisa masang dasiku. Biasanya kau yang memasangkannya untukku, tapi karena kau tak ada..."

"Oh _for god sakes_, Tony! Aku sudah mengajarkannya padamu!"

"...Tapi aku tak bisa membuatnya se sempurna dirimu, _Miss Potts_."

"Baiklah...aku akan segera kesana."

Pepper lalu mematikan _blackberry_nya. Dia mengembalikan _kimono _yang hampir saja ia lepaskan dari gantungannya, sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tony Stark, apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa diriku, hah?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. lalu dia mengambil tasnya, bergegas untuk pergi dari ruangan ganti tersebut.

Lain kali kalau Tony memberinya hari libur, dia akan langsung menolaknya.

Toh hari libur atau bukan, Tony akan selalu menganggunya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"Shoot to Thrill", **_by: AC/DC_)

**MATTGASM:**....ada apa gerangan diriku membuat fanfict IronMan? Buat promosi, kah? Dapet royalty juga kaga! XDD *_di hajar Mas Tony_* thanks for reading, live long and prosper!


End file.
